


里狂澜/The Other Side of Raging Waves

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，阿图瓦雷尔X奥尔什方无差，成人向.The hidden story of Artoirel and Haurchefant.
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps/Haurchefant Greystone
Kudos: 2





	1. 抚慰/Solace

这天凌晨，阿图瓦雷尔久违地偷偷跑去异母弟弟的房间，发现对方正愁眉苦脸地等着他。

银发少年看上去刚从梦中醒来，脑袋上乱七八糟。他坐在床上，看向穿着睡衣、赤脚溜进来的哥哥，问：“人长大了也会尿床吗？”

阿图瓦雷尔立刻明白了怎么回事，忍俊不禁地回：“是你梦到了好事，哈罗妮怕你得意忘形，给你一个警告。”

他走近了：“所以，是梦见什么了？”

“别消遣我了。”少年指着地上他换下来的睡裤和内裤，“这个……我明天怎么向菲尔米安先生解释？”

“菲尔米安先生不会为难你的。”十五岁的黑发少年微笑着在床边坐下，“这是每个男孩都会经历的过程。”

“你经历过？”

“两年前。”

“那你不提醒我。”奥尔什方暴躁地踢开被子，“等着看笑话是吗。”

“你那时还是孩子，我说了你也不懂，反倒会吓到你吧。”继承人温和地说，进而细致地为异母弟弟解释了身体变化的原委。

然而银发少年看上去心不在焉，甚至有些烦躁地抖着腿。阿图瓦雷尔按住他：“这样的仪态可不好。”

他弟弟像被烫了一下般反应很大，而后别扭地转开脸：“我觉得不舒服。”

“是发烧了么。”

黑发少年把额头贴上对方的，感觉难以判明。奥尔什方体质良好，平常体温就较一般人高些，非得到滚烫的地步才能让人明确他病了。

异母哥哥身上带着外面回廊里的寒气。银发少年抖了一下，觉得对方的温度让他燥热的身体舒适了许多。然而肌肤相贴的地方很快分离，阿图瓦雷尔微皱了眉头：“不好说。要不要找医师来看看？”

“不用了，我没觉得身体沉重，应该不是发烧。”

“那么，是哪里不舒服？”

寻常的一句话却让银发少年脸红。他没做声，只在身前屈起双腿，望向了别处。

阿图瓦雷尔还不明所以：“是哪里？”

“你既然经历过，就别让我说出来啊。”

黑发少年又愣了好几秒，恍然大悟：“啊！”

“这……”他看上去比自己刚发身成人的弟弟还慌，“确实有时会不舒服……”

“那怎么办？”

“怎么办……”阿图瓦雷尔的脸比奥尔什方更红，“我……”

“你也不知道怎么办。”

“我知道。但……”

但又该怎么形容出来？

那种狎昵的、只能存在于无人的幽暗角落的行为，真叫教养良好的继承人难以启齿。

异母弟弟又去踢床上的被子，这回把一整个寝具都踢到了地上。他的面颊和耳朵都红着，又如此躁动不安，看上去确实是很难受。

阿图瓦雷尔不忍看他继续受折磨，心理斗争了好半天，最终叹了口气，露出破釜沉舟的表情。

“我不知道该怎么告诉你，”他说，“但我……可以帮你。”

窗帘低垂，室内无光，现在正是黎明前最幽暗、最宁静的时刻。

阿图瓦雷尔坐在床上，背后靠着几个靠垫，怀中抱着他的异母弟弟。

银发少年的裤子被他哥哥褪到膝盖，露出半软半硬的生殖器。他才刚步入青春期，毛发尚不可见，性器也干净清洁，丝毫不会引发人的反感。

阿图瓦雷尔轻轻吻了他的耳后一下，随即将右手覆盖上少年的下身。

突如其来的亲密接触让奥尔什方一抖，几乎条件反射地想推开他的哥哥。黑发少年又吻了他一下，手势很轻地为他疏解下身的困窘。

这样的温柔比起释放，更似调情，总是搔不到痒处，又让人愈发躁动。异母弟并拢双腿，夹住了哥哥的手腕：“……反倒更难受了。”

阿图瓦雷尔有点讪讪地：“我怕弄痛你……”

毕竟没有长在他身上，很难判别对方需要的程度。

“重一点，可以吗。”

“这样？”

黑发少年再度开始了动作。几番调整后，异母弟弟似乎是找到了最让他舒服的节奏和力道，低了头微微喘息。他的身躯越发火热，身上的睡衣变成了累赘和束缚。在阿图瓦雷尔动作的间隙，他解开扣子脱掉衣服，向后靠在了哥哥怀里。

继承人觉得自己像搂了一块烙铁：“你怎么这么热。”

“我哪里知道……”

情潮的翻涌让他从内而外散发着热力，甚至波及了身后的异母哥哥。黑发少年身上的凉气现在全散了，反而也感觉到了躁热。

阿图瓦雷尔让奥尔什方微微前倾，左手解开了自己的睡衣扣子。等到异母弟弟恢复到先前的姿势，他立刻发现这是个错误的决定。

火热身躯紧贴着赤裸胸膛，罕有的大面积肉体接触让两个人都愣了一下，好像这比阿图瓦雷尔手上的动作更加催情。

一愣过后，奥尔什方突然挣开他哥哥的右手，褪掉半脱的睡裤，而后转身扒掉了阿图瓦雷尔的睡衣。

“你——”

他的动作没停，又把手伸向了异母哥哥的睡裤。阿图瓦雷尔困窘异常地攥着睡裤的系带，“这是做什么。”

“你也需要——”

“我自己的问题自己能够处理。”黑发少年有点慌了，“奥尔什方，你已经明白怎么回事，我也该回——”

对方置若罔闻，急促地把他按在靠垫上。两人相差两年，身型的差距并不算大。饶是如此，也该是身为哥哥的阿图瓦雷尔更有力气一些，但他在受情欲煽动的弟弟面前却落了下风。

遮盖物到底还是被奥尔什方扒了下去。他的异母哥哥赤身裸体，洁白肤色在暗室内几乎像在发光，两腿之间的性器微微挺立着。

阿图瓦雷尔远比异母弟弟先前要不好意思得多。他并拢双腿偏过头去，有些懊恼地承认：“好吧，我也没有很从容。”

他弟弟膝行到他面前，按上他的膝盖，在他看过来时侧头吻在他的嘴唇。黑发少年怔然间，奥尔什方掰开了他的双腿，缓慢地伏在他身上。

胸口和下身相贴，对方肉体的热力再次传导了过来。

这样的接触似乎让异母弟弟感到舒适。他把手撑在靠垫里，在兄长身上微微磨蹭着。

“你总是很凉。”他突然说，“小时候每次偷跑过来时都一身寒气。”

“没有壁炉的回廊总是比室内冷。”阿图瓦雷尔搂住他，“不过我觉得不是我凉，是你太热。”

他们的下身抵在一起，在亲昵的摩擦间变得更加坚挺。兄弟二人不再说话，取而代之的是对彼此更多的抚慰和亲吻。压抑的喘息逐渐加重，阿图瓦雷尔突然抱着身上的弟弟坐起来，一手揽住对方的腰，另一手握住了两个人的性器。

这次他比先前用力许多，兄弟俩都感到了前所未有的欢愉。奥尔什方的手臂搭在他哥哥的肩膀上，在他试图搂紧兄长时，阿图瓦雷尔抬头吻住了他的嘴唇。

和浅尝辄止的轻吻不同，这个吻有一点掠夺的味道，似是彬彬有礼之下深藏的暴虐微露头角。但很快，柔情再度占据上风，继承人的唇舌掠过弟弟的，温和地引导对方与自己纠缠。

极乐降临时，细微的呜咽被吞没在彼此喉间。兄弟二人倒在靠垫里，搂紧彼此轻颤的躯体，一同沉溺在亲昵的余韵之中。

过了一会，银发少年凑过去亲吻他的哥哥。

幼年时，初来府邸的奥尔什方因思念母亲而哭泣时，阿图瓦雷尔吻去过他的泪水。现在异母弟弟在对哥哥做同样的事。他的嘴唇先落在对方的眼上，再像追寻泪痕般向下，最后在唇角亲出一个微不可闻的“啵”。

继承人想到旧事，笑了一下，抚摸弟弟的腰：“我可没有流泪啊。”

“但这样很舒服。”奥尔什方说，“让人觉得安心。”

“如果你希望。”异母哥哥依样回吻他，“安心吗？”

“安心。”

“也不必太过忧虑。很多事情，以后都会好的。”

“不好的话，你会伸手帮我是吧。”

他的暗示让阿图瓦雷尔有点恼羞成怒，仿佛刚才处在激情之中的不是他本人：“哈罗妮在上，不要用这种暧昧的说法。”

回应他的是一片安静。继承人以为弟弟睡着了，便小心地抽出手臂穿好衣服，准备悄无声息地离开。

“你之前问我梦到了什么。”奥尔什方的声音突然响起。

阿图瓦雷尔吓了一跳：“啊，是啊。”

“你那时梦到了什么？”

“我不记得了。”黑发少年诚实地说，“很多时候都是这样，知道自己做了梦，但想不起梦到了什么。”

“我记得。”

“喔，”阿图瓦雷尔已轻手轻脚地开了房门，“是什么？”

“是现在。”

他背对着异母哥哥说。


	2. 禁忌/Taboo

回廊上，阿图瓦雷尔看到了奥尔什方和弗朗塞尔。

一高一矮的两人正向他的方向走来。起先他们都没有看见站在阴影中的继承人，待到终于发觉，都唬了一跳。艾因哈特家的幺子急忙向他问安，异母弟弟也僵硬地叫了他的名字：“阿图瓦雷尔。”

继承人点点头，注意到奥尔什方的领巾没有系好。

封爵晚宴上很热，异母弟弟回自己房间脱了几层里衣再重穿上外套，领巾就胡乱地被牵扯散了。阿图瓦雷尔走近，同时抬起手想为他整理一下，余光瞥见弗朗塞尔稚嫩面庞上现出了一丝戒备，立刻警醒。

这样是否会显得太过亲密。

但手已经抬了，总不好为了维持表象，一拳挥过去——且不说继承人在明面上从未如此为难过异母弟弟，晚宴这样正式的场合，让主角受伤也实在是有失体面。思及至此，阿图瓦雷尔的手照原计划落在奥尔什方的颈间。

“这样出去，会让父亲在众多宾客前颜面无光。”

他板着脸，打散了领巾又重新系好，而后对弗朗塞尔笑了一笑：“放心，我不是要伤害他。”

思虑被看穿，金发男孩有点不好意思。他对继承人行了一礼，随即同衣冠整齐的友人再次举步，准备回大厅和自己的哥哥姐姐们汇合。

擦肩而过的瞬间，奥尔什方隐蔽地捏了一下阿图瓦雷尔的手掌。

筵席散去，继承人去了异母弟弟的房间。

仆人们都在前面打扫残局，伯爵有点不胜酒力，已经先睡下了。纵然回廊里一片寂静，阿图瓦雷尔还是小心地望了望四周，确定无人后才按下把手。

刚推开一点，他就被一股强劲的力道拽了进去，随即被摁在合拢的门扉上。

柔软的嘴唇凑过来，异母弟弟热情地吻着他的哥哥。从他的唇舌间，阿图瓦雷尔尝到一点酒味。程度远不至于让人失去理智，但用来调动情绪却已足够。

或许，也不光是酒的问题。

继承人一边回应，一边思考。骑士出师后他去往驻地赴任，彼此已有一年多没有相见。若不是因为异母弟弟封爵，恐怕相隔还要更长——而这是过去从未有过的情况。

这样一看，对方的兴奋似乎也能让人理解。府邸中固然还有父亲、总管和诸多仆从，府邸外也有他的朋友，但亲密关系却非他们可以给予，常年养成的习惯更是无法轻易剥离。

他很思念我。

阿图瓦雷尔抚摸着异母弟弟的后背，想。立场所限，他们没法给彼此写信，纸上的言语也确实不够抚平寂寥。

只有像现在这样，才可以。

房间内点着灯，明亮辉煌，却是此前从未有过的。受母亲禁制的长子只能在凌晨溜出来，再很快地返回，不让他人发现自己仍与异母弟弟接触着的事实。而今伯爵夫人已故去两年，种种禁制自然也随之失去效力。以往只存在于黑暗之中的相伴，现在发生在了灯火之下。

思及至此，阿图瓦雷尔把弟弟推开了一些。

“我还没好好看看你，”在对方发出疑问前，他先笑着说，“之前走廊太暗了。”

奥尔什方闻言站远了几步：“是，我也没来得及看你。”

异母兄弟都穿着出席筵席的礼服。身材高挑配上衣着华贵，两人看上去都光彩夺目，是一对十分漂亮的年轻贵族。

“很好看。”哥哥毫不吝啬地赞美。

“很热。”弟弟也毫不留情地抱怨。

“所以你偷偷去脱衣服了？”阿图瓦雷尔走近他，这次是帮他解开领巾和外套的扣子，“难为你。听说你手臂上受了贯穿伤？”

奥尔什方脱掉外套，挽起袖子：“在左臂。”

“严重不严重，”阿图瓦雷尔端详他的手臂，像是要透过绷带看进伤口，“痊愈后会不会有不良影响？”

“说是不会。”

银发少年张开手掌，又握成拳，如此重复了几遍以证明自己所言非虚：”没有伤到筋骨。”

继承人松了口气：“哈罗妮在上，那就好。以后不要再这么冒进。”

“形势危急嘛。”

阿图瓦雷尔抚摸过他的伤处，微微叹息：“要是有盾就好了。”

“哈，”奥尔什方大笑一声，“我当时也是这么说的。”

紧接着，他拉过哥哥的手放在自己胸前：“比起说那些……”

对方却没有如他所愿，为他解开衬衣的扣子。继承人收回手，怜惜地说：“你有伤。”

“而你不会在家里呆到我伤好。”

“我明天回驻地。”

异母弟弟凑过来，搂紧了哥哥，没再说话，也没放弃。他从来没有开口恳求过什么，但阿图瓦雷尔永远会先妥协，这次应该也一样。

继承人却没有遂他的意。对方也拥抱了他，并没有进一步动作的意思。疑惑间，异母哥哥的声音在他耳边响起：“我们不能再这样下去了。”

他讶异地抬头：“为什么？”

“因为这样不应该。”

黑发少年温和地说，“兄弟之间的相处，不该是我们以前那样。你看，我和埃马内兰就不是如此。”

“你们是亲兄弟，当然不会这样。”

“我们两个也有相同的血脉。”他沉静地叙述出事实，“而且，我们也不需要再继续下去。”

“‘不需要’。”奥尔什方重复了一遍，“是什么意思。”

“你已经获封了爵士。”继承人温柔地抚开弟弟的额发，注视着他的眼睛，“可以挺起胸膛走出去，认识更多的人，开拓新的生活，不必再在昏暗的房间里等待他人的到来。”

奥尔什方直直地回望他：“不是他人，是你。”

“是我，但只有我是不够的。”

“我有朋友，以后还会有上司和下属。”

“可是如果继续下去，你不会真正拥有他们。你明白吗。”

阿图瓦雷尔的表情有些不忍：“秘密是一种拖累。你会瞻前顾后，无法对朋友、上司、下属坦诚相待。每一次对他们撒谎，都是对你的折磨。最终你会想，想为什么这关系会让人如此痛苦，然后怨恨我，甚至怨恨你自己。”

“你说得好像亲身体会过一样。”

“我们都亲身体会过。”继承人别过头去，“想想我们的母亲。”

他的异母弟弟缓缓放开了手，缓缓地退后一步。

母亲——没错，是该想想她们。

如果没有母亲和父亲的秘密，便没有他；如果不是这个秘密大白，便没有伯爵夫人的禁制；如果没有她的禁制，便没有黑暗中的缠绵与亲昵。

那时他们都不谙世事，只是凭着本能想让对方快乐。现在他的哥哥知道了，那确是天真无邪，也确是见不得光。

所以，就这么完了？

以后只做一对普通的、“正常的”异母兄弟，堂堂正正地过各自的生活，把那些温情和抚慰全都视作错误和耻辱，抛诸脑后，永不再提？

可那些……那些不该算作错误，也不该看做不堪，不过是爱的一种形式。它只在两人之间时，没人觉得它不好；可放在大众之中，却会被打上背德的烙印。

他们不能永远呆在黑暗的房间之中。要想沐浴阳光，要想接触他人，就必须接受社会对道德的定义。

“我明白你的意思了。”奥尔什方说。

阿图瓦雷尔觉得自己的心猛地一跳，随即感到深深的怅然。他苦笑了一下：“那自是最好不过。”

“如果我没有被授爵，”银发少年问，“你还会对我说这些么？”

“会的。”继承人轻声答到，“我们都已……不再是孩子。”

异母弟弟站直了。

“那么，为什么不在一进门时就说，为什么不托人传信，为什么不让你的伪装成真，直接疏远我。”

“那样不好。” 继承人微微摇头，“无论采取什么行动，总要有合理的理由做支撑。”

“你能体悟的事，没理由我就不会。也许出师之后，我自己也会达到和你同样的结论，你有没有想过这个可能。”

“想过。但就这么让你不明不白地去疑惑，对你来说不公平。”

银发少年冷哼一声。

“你现在的提议，就公平么？”

他直视对方，“别摆出一副为我好的态度。是你觉得这个秘密沉重，而不是我。”

“是，你没有说错。”

“但你狠不下心，没法自己切断，就来找我。我接受了你的‘好意’，你就可以安然地说服自己：不能怨我，是他也想要这样。”

阿图瓦雷尔像是被他的言语击退了一步。他微微抖了一下，闭起眼睛说：“是。”

“那么，你为什么没法自己做到。”

异母弟弟的质问如刀锋般锐利。

是啊，为什么。

好像一直以来都是如此，拿得起，却放不下。母亲禁制他时，他仍会偷偷跑过去；毋需恳求，到最后一定会妥协；明明知道见了面就会动摇，但还是按下了门把。

对别人，从未如此；对他，总是这样。

“你也思念我。”

异母弟弟说，“所以你还是来了，所以你做不到。”

继承人睁开眼睛，苦笑着点头承认：“是。”

“你做不到，就以为我能做到？”

奥尔什方走上前，不顾胳膊上的伤，强硬地把他哥哥拽过来，推到床前的躺椅上，居高临下地看着对方：

“不好意思，我也做不到。”

他的情欲是被怒火煽动的。

在为什么而怒，却不清楚。也许是异母哥哥的推拒，也许是异母哥哥的言语，总之，是关于这个哥哥——甚至连对方托住他的手臂叫他小心时，他都觉得怒火中烧。

“你既然这么在乎——”

剩下的话湮没在撕咬一般的吻里。阿图瓦雷尔撑着他，怕他再触碰到伤处，可这份温柔似乎催升了对方的怒气。

寻常兄弟间的争执，打一架就能化解；现在的这份关怀和小心，明显早就超出了一般血亲。

亏他还有一套冠冕堂皇的说辞！

银发少年直起身，撕撕扯扯地拽着自己的衬衣。继承人看不过去，伸手去帮他解开那些细小精致的扣子。

“还有你自己的。”

他头一次用命令的口气对哥哥说话，一如预料地没有收到任何斥责。阿图瓦雷尔脱掉层层叠叠的外套上衣马甲衬衫，手指在触及衬衣的扣子时被弟弟制止了。

银发少年倾身，自己用右手一点一点解开兄长的衣服，而后将身体贴了上去。他总是喜欢这样的接触，仿佛小兽在依偎着另一个。熟悉的触感让他的怒火逐渐消散，取而代之的是一如既往的渴求，渴求更多接触，渴求更多温度。

阿图瓦雷尔向来明了他的需要。顾及对方的伤势，继承人让他躺在床上，由自己采取了主动。

奥尔什方感到对方吻在自己的眼皮上，而后向下，与他唇齿相依。舌尖相触之后，很快纠缠在一起。哥哥照顾到了他的每一面，舌头刺激着口腔黏膜时，下身也被一团温暖所包裹。

今天阿图瓦雷尔不必赤脚跑过长长的回廊，身上也就没有了以往的凉气。他跪在弟弟旁边，低头取悦着少年的身体——他还是那么的热，且随着自己的动作，体温好似还升高了些许。

亲吻的间隙里，异母弟弟要求他也脱掉裤子。兄弟二人以往经常赤裸着抱在一起，但现在室内明晃晃的灯光让继承人很是犹豫。

奥尔什方举起左手，阿图瓦雷尔苦笑了：“不要威胁我啊。”

因为威胁确实会起效。

继承人到底还是自己褪去了一切遮盖，将身体撑在了弟弟上方。黑发垂下来，挡住了光线，让他的眼神晦暗不清。身下人和他长得很像，一模一样的嘴，一模一样的蓝眼睛，这都说明他们有极为亲近的血缘关系。而他们亲近彼此的方式，却为这天生的关系所不容。

懂得道理，但彼此间的吸引又怎能抗拒。无论是肉体，还是感情，都倔强地推拒着理智。它们不统一，经受折磨的便是它们的主人。

银发少年能感觉到异母哥哥的难过。

伯爵夫人过世时，他也是这样。面上依旧温柔，难过却从肢体里透了出来。他总是在自责，质疑是不是自己没有遵从母亲的命令远离异母弟弟，才导致了她今日的离去。可当弟弟去安慰他时，他没有怨过对方，只说：“怪我没有听她的话。”

要是能论出对错，要是对错能让结局不同，任谁都要争上一争。可是，没有用的。已经发生的事情无法重来，已经产生的感情也没有退路。

奥尔什方搂住哥哥的脖子，把他带向自己。阿图瓦雷尔顺应着他的力道，感到湿热的吻落在眼上。

他没有错。继承人想。一直都没有。我没法抗拒他，是因为我也渴求他。

弟弟的腿缠上了他的腰。

此前他们只是相互抚慰，没有过真正意义上的情事。现在他们都长大了，期然或不期然地知道了更多，也渴望着更多。

即使那是禁忌的一线。

又或者，正因为那是禁忌的一线，才更让人想要碰触，想要融入彼此的血肉之躯。浅尝辄止的爱抚已经无法填满身心的欲求，激情也好，疼痛也罢，他们需要更深刻的方式来感受彼此。

初涉情事称不上美好，反倒有点困难重重的意味。一方难以真的放松，另一方又顾虑着弟弟的伤处，不敢太过粗鲁。绅士精神在现下的场合显然很煞风景，银发少年催促着他的哥哥快一些。

“即使你这么说……到时受苦的可是你啊。”

阿图瓦雷尔吻着弟弟的颈项，寄望此举能让他紧绷的身体柔软一些，贵族随身携带的香脂则被他涂在了下面用作润滑。香脂是花朵的提炼物与油脂混合成的固态芳香剂，比香水更便于携带，香味也更淡薄，适于男性。

“这是从哪学来的。”

“算急中生智吧。”继承人轻轻吮吸对方的锁骨，手中也动作着：“我并没有想到……”

“想不想到不是问题。”哥哥的气息让银发少年微微颤抖，“你想不想才是。”

回答伴随着落在胸口的吻传来：“我想。”

奥尔什方的手指插进异母哥哥的头发里，闭上眼睛：“那就好。”

悠长的爱抚过后，两人终于迎来了真正意义上的结合。

阿图瓦雷尔的小心没让这过程产生太多痛苦。银发少年先感觉到的是陌生，而后是奇怪，疼痛尚在接受范围内，是连接的形式让人新奇。

接吻，还有这个，人们总是能想到各种办法让两个独立的个体交融。

继承人由缓到急地抽送起来，同时注视着弟弟的面庞，想着如果对方不适就立即停下来。身下人没有发出抗议，随着律动，他的面颊逐渐红了。艳丽的颜色从脸上蔓延到耳尖，少年把腰挺得更高了些，右手搭着哥哥的上臂，模糊地说了些什么。

“是不是不舒服？”阿图瓦雷尔急忙止住动作。

然而仔细看去，答案似乎正相反。他的弟弟捏着他的手臂，口齿不清地催促他继续。涌动的情潮好似醉意，少年的理智与逻辑逐渐远去，欲求取而代之，让他直白地用动作提出邀请。

这般的缠绵让一向冷静自持的继承人也有些昏头胀脑。他吻了吻弟弟搭在他肩膀上的双腿，随即将身体的重量压下去，与对方交换过亲吻后再次开始了动作。论及情事，阿图瓦雷尔的经验并不比奥尔什方多，但论及本能，那可无需任何人教授。

兄弟二人都处在最具活力的年纪，欲望的表现脱离了礼仪的束缚，越发汹涌澎湃，将他们吞没得彻底。弟弟的克制终于消散，发出第一声沙哑的呻吟。这对哥哥来说像是嘉奖与鼓励，他更用心地抚慰着血亲，想让对方享受到更多的快乐。逐渐地，律动走向失控，两人都已忘却其他，只专注于更多的接触，更多的摩擦。从里到外，从头到脚，兄弟二人紧紧地纠缠在一起，仿佛就此再也不用担心分离。

次日清晨，奥尔什方先醒过来。

他背对着哥哥，虽然睁开了眼睛，却没有动作。没过多久，身后的阿图瓦雷尔也醒了。他模糊地咦了一声，仿佛疑惑自己身在何处。待到看清眼前的银发与赤裸的后背，继承人愣了一阵，发出了颤抖的叹息。

“哈罗妮在上，”异母弟弟听到他的哥哥说，“我们、我都对他……”

床铺动了一动，室内再度归于寂静。很长一段时间之后，低声的祷词从银发少年身后传来。

那是一段很长的祈祷词，继承人可以一字不差地背诵出来。他十指交握，念得诚心实意。

祷词的最后，他说：

“战神哈罗妮见证我的罪孽。我无意恳求任何宽恕，只愿您能看到我弟弟的无辜。”


	3. 错误/Fault

**（上）**

泽梅尔要塞正门的夺还按部就班，十分顺利。构筑完防御工事后，联军之中蔓延起了欢庆的气氛。指挥官们没有在明面上允许，同样也没有在战士们传递美酒时出言阻止。默许正是鼓励，四大家族的骑兵们在枭巢营地点燃篝火，开起了小小的庆祝宴。

阿图瓦雷尔站在自己起居室的门口，向副官维尔蒙点了点头。尚且年少的副官立刻小小地举臂欢呼一声，加入了友军的酒会。没过多久，面上微红的副官又跑回来，强硬地将作战总指挥官拽进了骑兵们的圆阵。

“我在的话，你们就要拘谨了。”

黑发青年象征性地饮了一杯便欲离开，副官想要劝饮，又觉得上司的话在理，茫然地左看右看间，阿图瓦雷尔继续完善了借口：“何况还有汇报书要写。”

“无法交给你代劳，”指挥官说，“所以好好放松吧。”

维尔蒙露出笑容，不再坚持。指挥官向着他的方向看了一眼，冷不防和一人的视线相撞。

是艾因哈特家的骑兵。

联军抵达后，这样不期然的对视发生得有些频繁。阿图瓦雷尔只当是他们好奇——毕竟他此前没有指挥联军的经验，是太过年轻的总指挥官。但次数多了，却显出了异样：其他阵营的骑兵看过便算，唯有艾因哈特家的骑兵锲而不舍，像是有话要说又不便说一般。

又或许，确实如此？

阿图瓦雷尔想了一想，隐约有了点猜测。

邻家继承人最擅奇思妙想，这次夺还又有新式火枪参与实战，也许他安排了亲信来观察也未可知——或冒名亲身前来。毕竟在战场上大家都佩戴面盔作为防护，精灵族人的身量又是统一的高挑苗条，为潜入提供极大方便。

不说其他，只以斯特凡尼维安的性格来看，真是太有可能了。

黑发青年忍住笑，迎着艾因哈特骑兵的目光走过去。对方的面容隐藏在面盔之下，却也能从肩膀看出明显的戒备。阿图瓦雷尔对儿时玩伴生出些童心，也做出严肃表情：“请跟我来一下。”

骑兵立刻将目光投向身边的炮兵小队队长。小队长此刻堪称慌张的反应，更坐实了青年的猜测——他站起来，张口结舌：“长、长官，您这是……”

“不要紧张。不过是问些作战时的问题，作为写进汇报书中的例证。”

小队长向前一步，挡在下属身前：“那么，由我——”

“不用麻烦，”阿图瓦雷尔做了个向下压的手势，“指挥火炮已经辛苦你了。这点小事让他来就可以。”

尽管并非顶头上司，夺还作战的总指挥官仍可算作临时的上峰——就算不是，贵族让一介骑兵向自己作答也不是什么无理的要求。小队长犹犹豫豫地应允了，神色是显而易见的不安。眼见着骑兵跟着黑发青年走开，他在心底默默祈祷：哈罗妮在上，可千万不要让他的伪装被发现啊。

“你实在不该来。”

将骑兵让进自己的起居室，阿图瓦雷尔叮嘱过守卫，锁好了门，“战场上枪炮无眼，万一出了事情，让我怎么向伯爵大人交代。”

佩戴着面盔的骑兵不言不语，指挥官便继续道：“虽然不是不能理解你的心情。但正如艾因哈特家的指挥官阁下所说，研究缴获的战利品不也同样。或者，至少也该先告知我，一旦形势不对，还可以有人护你周全——”

他突然噤声，而后笑着望向仍背对着自己的骑兵：“抱歉，让我直说吧。这么做，太过鲁莽。没有受过战斗训练并不是问题，但你至少要学会示弱和寻求保护，我们也好做出相应的调整。不然，假使你深陷敌阵，或被挟持成为人质，我方又该不该为你而放弃优势，该不该施以援手呢。”

骑兵仍不作回应。阿图瓦雷尔绕到正面，一手搭上自认为的童年玩伴的肩膀：“是不是我的话太重了，斯特凡尼维安？”

一触之下，对方的肩愈加绷紧。面盔投下的阴影里，骑兵的眼神晦暗不明。

黑发青年觉出了不对劲：“你——”

他警觉地后撤几步，右手已经按上腰间佩剑：“你是谁？”

对方垂在身侧的双手抬起，没有如同指挥官警惕的那般碰触身上的武具，而是覆盖在面盔上，缓缓揭去了伪装。

即使看到帝国间谍，阿图瓦雷尔的表情也不会比现在更震惊。

全然在意料之外的人，让他像受了极大惊吓般踉跄着后退。小腿磕到身后的单人床，指挥官晃了一下，又站稳了，仿佛难以置信般地问：“……奥尔什方？”

被唤到名字的人声音略有些沙哑：“是我。”

黑发青年瞪着他，全然无法理解现下的状况。狭小的室内急速陷入静寂，异母弟弟看向他，也不知道话该从何说起。

身为泽梅尔要塞夺还作战总指挥官的异母哥哥，已和记忆里的形象大不相同。

想来也该是如此。阿图瓦雷尔自伯爵夫人去世、骑士出师后便很少回到福尔唐伯爵府邸，即使向生父述职时也不多做停留。伯爵当他仍是因其母的离去而记恨自己，每每只能软下心肠做出妥协。在奥尔什方也年满十八岁骑士出师后，福尔唐伯爵犹豫良久，还是批准了阿图瓦雷尔驻守边境的申请，让他更远地离开了皇都。

继承人珍贵，断没有将其外放到边远地区的必要。然而福尔唐父子间的隔膜有目共睹，盟友家族等也不便置喙。这份人人都认为合理的调令中，却唯有一人清楚，他的远离另有所因。

仔细算来，距离上一次称得上相见的会面已有六年之久。各有驻地和任务的异母兄弟二人，连擦肩而过的机会都趋近于零。此番若不是福尔唐伯爵做出安排，想必间隔还会更长。

近日，伯爵受到奥诺鲁瓦的启发，转变了策略，想要更积极地促进异母兄弟间缓和关系。他将四大家族联军夺还被帝国占领的泽梅尔要塞视作契机，秘密地把奥尔什方塞进了盟友艾因哈特派驻的队伍中——借此希望儿子能够好好了解他的兄长，将来能够心甘情愿地成为对方的助力。

——“抛开你们之前的一切，只用旁观者的目光好好看一看，看看他的品格，他肩负的东西，看他是否值得你追随。你若不真正认可他，只是不得不听命于我，那么我一旦离世，你们也不会有真正的‘以后’可言。”

言犹在耳，满是希冀，疏远的缘由和时间却与父亲的猜想背道而驰。

受领命令的奥尔什方换上艾因哈特骑兵团的链甲，深呼吸定了定神。

福尔唐伯爵不知道他的儿子们曾经亲密过——亲密至极，甚至为人伦所不容，因此无法、不可以被任何人知晓。然而幸或不幸，明面上因生母而保持的距离是最好的掩饰，也是他们回归到普通兄弟关系最大的障碍：现下父亲的好意，却正与阿图瓦雷尔的苦心相悖。

他正是为了我们，才选择远驻边境。

奥尔什方戴上面盔，心中笃定。

封爵晚宴的次日清晨，忏悔过自己罪孽的长兄没留下告别的话语，溃逃般返回驻地。

该说的话，事情发生前已经说过；该做的决定，也必须做到：既然已经知道抗拒不了，既然已经知道无法结束，那么斩断这段关系的唯一办法，就只有远离。

各有任务、各有友人、各有上司和下属，他们很快会适应没有彼此的生活，并发现那份感情只是少时依恋的延续，是一种惯性。没有它，他们一样可以过得不错。

也许确如他所言。

银发青年扣好周身装备，迈步去往艾因哈特伯爵府邸。在那里，将有两名知晓因由的艾因哈特骑兵和他结成小组，操作本次带上战场的火炮。

由年长的骑兵来指导年少的新人，是很常见的组队方式，队伍之中没有其他人会产生疑虑。考虑到隐藏身份的必要，填弹员这份工作不起眼又容易上手，也是再合适不过。准备万全，艾因哈特家驰援边境的骑兵随即开赴战场。修整、检查战备、实战，然后，战败或获胜。

自封爵后，奥尔什方总是身处如现在般的紧张忙碌中，并没有太多闲情去想到他和哥哥之间的关系——六年过去，对此前的回忆也模糊了不少。两千两百天，足够他们从少年长成青年，足够让时间所伸出的援手，抚平记忆的褶皱。

所以视线彼端的指挥官，让银发青年感到了陌生。

他比印象中高出许多，肤色也深了些许。和十九岁时介于少年和青年间的暧昧不同，现在阿图瓦雷尔已完全是成人体态。以往或披在肩上、或束在脑后的黑色长发不见了，取而代之的是露出颈项的利落短发。眼前俊秀挺拔的青年军官，没剩下多少记忆中异母兄长的影子。

唯有眉目未变——也是当然，他们最相像的地方，就是继承自父亲的蓝眼睛。

神情也是——银发青年想着昨日作战会议时的哥哥——那时的他，有礼又坚决地否定了提达尔格兰什对火枪的偏见，细致划分了各团各部的职责。待到政敌家族告退，仅余艾因哈特与福尔唐两方时，他和指挥官的交谈又带上了此前没有的亲昵和真诚，正是张弛有度、胸有成竹的姿态。

那么像他们的父亲。

担任福尔唐伯爵侍从的时代里，奥尔什方经常能见到家主和盟友、下属、政敌周旋的情景。作为家长的和煦尽数褪去，他的慈爱让位给果决，让儿子感到耳目一新。那时亦是同样。白天的冷漠疏离，夜晚的温柔亲昵，异母哥哥展现过的截然不同的两面外，又出现了全新的、作为未来家主的一面。

但这一面出现得太过突然。

青年凝视着和艾因哈特骑兵团指挥官交谈的异母哥哥，感到疑惑。

好似昨日他们还在晚宴过后的房间里，今天却站到了剑拔弩张的前线。少年已成人，可那过程呢？中间的时间去了哪里？

觉察到视线般，黑发青年抬头向他看去，双方不期然地对望，年轻的总指挥官随即露出礼貌的笑容，又转回面前的盟友同僚——面盔隐藏了身份，他只当是新人骑兵对自己好奇。

那微笑也不为奥尔什方所熟悉。

伯爵夫人尚在世时，他们需得在府邸演绎出形同陌路。日光之下，异母兄长从来都是面容寒素，一眼都不肯望过来；夜晚十分，又四处昏暗，目难视物。封爵晚宴那夜，他笑过，多是苦笑，眉头搅在一起，是悲伤又自责的神情。

总像是苦痛多于快乐。

原因并不难猜，他亦亲口说过：秘密是一种拖累。

面盔之后，银发青年继续直直地盯着异母兄长。映在眼中的他是那么坦然自信，仿佛确实光明磊落，可以将最阴暗的角落示人。

**（中）**

为打破静寂般，奥尔什方清了清喉咙，开口：“好久不见。”

阿图瓦雷尔充耳不闻，直直地看着他，是同样在已陌生的人身上寻找熟悉的细节。

相隔实在太久了，久到在他的印象里，对方还是刚刚受领爵位的十七岁的少年，仍比自己矮半个头。可现在，他们的身量已经相差无几——这是会错认的主因。好像在他的潜意识里，其他人与自己一同长大，而弟弟的时光却冻结在六年前。

“你为什么在这里。”

他看向地面开口，声音也哑了一下。

“是父亲的安排，”银发青年顿了顿，“他让我来看看你。”

“看我？”

“看你指挥作战的样子，好让我以后能够衷心追随你。”

奥尔什方把面盔从左手换到右手：“父亲以为我们仍旧看彼此不顺眼。”

“是这样……”

“他不知道我们其实很亲密。很亲密过。”

阿图瓦雷尔抖了一下：“他最好不要知道。”

“哪一点？其实很亲密，还是，”银发青年又把面盔从右手换回左手，“很亲密过？”

“……都是。”

“为什么。”

“你明白的。”阿图瓦雷尔站直了，视线游移到书桌上，“我也说过。”

“是，你讲得很清楚。时至今日，我也承认，你说得对。”

奥尔什方仿佛事不关己，“你能堂堂正正，我也挺胸抬头，真是不错。”

“……那便好。”

“但是，同样也很可笑。”

面盔上的链甲被其主揉搓，发出哗啦哗啦的声音，“以前偷偷摸摸，现在仍旧偷偷摸摸。”

银发青年真的笑了一声：“听父亲的话来到这里后，我突然不懂你跑那么远的意义了。表面上的不和能演到哪天？你可以躲开我，但你躲不开‘福尔唐’这个名字。”

阿图瓦雷尔深吸了一口气：“我没有躲你。”

“是，你没有。你在躲你心中的罪恶感，而我正是你会怀有它的原因。”

奥尔什方把面盔放在置物柜上，逼近了异母哥哥：“那么，不正是在躲我吗。”

黑发青年仍旧不看他：“你既然能够理解——”

“我理解，但我不接受。”

话到此处，戛然而止。阿图瓦雷尔屏息静气地等一个解释。

停了很久，银发青年才咬牙切齿地再开口：

“……因为我是真没有想到，‘福尔唐伯爵唯一的错误’还能世袭。”

话中隐藏的讥讽瞬间刺激到了未来家主。阿图瓦雷尔猛然抬头，却讶异地发现弟弟现下的表情并非愤怒，而是难过。

“不相干的外人，我可以随他去说。”

对方的眉头紧皱，竭力控制神色，语调的颤抖却出卖了他的努力，“可连你也……你怎么能——”

——也视我为错误。

哥哥觉得他们不该继续，他听了；哥哥认为保持距离比较好，他认了。起初是心照不宣，因为事实证明，他也抗拒不了彼此间的吸引；然后是习惯成自然，毕竟各有各的使命。见不到就见不到吧，“想”到了一定程度，也能变成想不起来。过往被抛弃在家里，他们都拒绝回去的家里。稀里糊涂六年过去，还可以再顺势稀里糊涂一辈子。

父亲的安排，却让他没法再糊涂。

是，没有彼此，他们一样可以过得不错。可那样的话，他们的过往又算什么。否定了彼此的过往之后，他们对彼此来说，又算什么。

兄弟不是兄弟，情人不是情人，唯恐避之而不及的态度只能指向一个答案——耻辱。

意识到这点后，他便再难在艾因哈特的队伍中隐藏自己。总是会看过去，总是忍不住想亲口问问：你是这么想的吗？

也许会收获口头上的否定，那么他还要问：可你是这么做的，不是吗。

辛辣的言语让哥哥看了过来，奥尔什方却别过头，不再看他。

弟弟的神态动作，都和过去忍耐伯爵夫人谩骂时同样，是经受天大委屈又无法反抗的形貌。因为他得尊重继母——那是人伦纲常。他还得体谅哥哥的逃避，因为这也是人伦纲常。

可谁来体谅他。

若将感情视作错误，被否定的并非是感情本身，而是产生感情的人。谁能把指责对向虚无缥缈的存在，谁都知道错误本身不会犯错，人才会。

他的父亲不该和他的母亲有那种形式的交集，那是错的；他不该和他的哥哥有那种形式的交集，那也是错的。那么，是不是没有前一个错铸就的因，就没有后一个错形成的果？是不是没有他，哥哥才能真正地光明磊落，成为一个完人？

熟悉的神色面前，阿图瓦雷尔坚持已久的防线瞬间溃不成军。

他太想像以前一样用拥抱和亲吻来安慰他，又深知不能，一双手臂抬起又放下，滑稽又尴尬。好在这里没有旁人，面前人也没有在看他。

“不是那样。”

黑发青年开口，声音依旧沙哑低沉，“犯错的是我，而不是你。我可以否定自己和父亲的任何作为，唯独不会否定你。如果我连这点都不明白……”

阿图瓦雷尔突然说不下去了。

明白明白，道理都明白，明白归明白，错还是照样犯——那时弟弟问过他想不想，他明确地说“我想”。

一时意乱情迷的“想”，最终将对方陷入了现在的境地。先背负着“错误”的污名长大，再背负着“错误”的污名被推远，没犯错的人反而经受了双重的折磨，却连道理都没法和任何人讲。

从父到子，都以爱的名义伤害了这孩子。

一声长叹过后，黑发青年跌坐在单人床上，双肘搭上膝盖，十指交叉在额前，宛若告解。

“奥尔什方，错的不是你，但错的确实是错。从一开始就是，从一开始就不该发生。父亲不该背叛母亲——违背诺言的交媾，是最无耻的行径。想想看吧——”

他的神情如同正遭受酷刑，“屈从于欲望，已是不堪。而他的儿子，竟和他犯错的结果再犯下更重的罪……我的父亲和你的母亲，妻子的儿子再和情妇的儿子……哈罗妮在上，这是多么的——”

阿图瓦雷尔闭上眼睛，怀着自残般的痛楚咬牙说出：“——畜生不如。”

沉浸于欢愉之中时尚不可查，待他清醒过来，立刻觉得浑身污秽，即使用供奉在战神座前的圣水亦无法洗净。情欲已是下流，违背誓言的偷情更是下流中的下流，而无视于上一辈的错误，异母兄弟间逆伦的情事——岂是下流可以形容，简直低贱到了污泥之中。

心灵的折磨总是后来居上。冥冥之中，那个叫做“良知”的东西时时在审判着自己：口说着鄙视和憎恶，可你的作为又和你的父亲有什么区别？

有区别。区别就在于他和他是血脉相连的兄弟。

那么，罪过比之更甚。

两千两百个日夜，他迷茫过，痛苦过，憎恨过，又看清过：那时那刻，他亲手选择了放弃，亲手选择了屈服，不是屈从于“他”，而是“它”——叫做情欲的终极诱惑。

所以，不怨“他”，怨自己。怨自己软弱无能，怨自己洋洋自得，怨自己以为自己对“他”来说无可替代——可是仔细想想，“他”有选择吗？封闭的黑暗之中有了些微光芒，任谁都要搏命般地追一追；冰冷的城池之中有了一点温暖，任谁都会毫无他想地去倚靠。

可那完全不是特殊的表现。他施舍般释出的那点高高在上温柔，是那孩子唯一的救命稻草。

隔了一会，异母弟弟的声音在阿图瓦雷尔头顶响起：“你后悔吗。”

黑发青年姿势未变：“后悔什么。”

“后悔没有遵从伯爵夫人的禁制，后悔和我亲近。”

“……不，我不后悔那些。”

他想了想，在自己交握的双手上缓缓摇头，“我后悔的是……没有把握住作为兄长、作为血亲的界限，让你产生了错觉，让你受了苦。”

“错觉。”奥尔什方冷哼了一声，“你认为我对你的感情是错觉。”

“是错觉。”

异母兄长笃定，“因为你别无选择。那样的情况下，无论是谁向你伸出援手，你都会无条件地产生依恋。而我，太自负，也太自私。被人依赖、被人追寻的感觉多么特殊，再没有谁会让我有那样的体会。你的错觉成了我的勋章，结果非但无法救赎你，反而加重了你本不该背负的东西。”

“你现在说的话才叫自负。”异母弟弟居高临下地看着他的头顶，“我不需要你的救赎，也没有所谓错觉。”

“你觉得不是，不代表它真的不是。”

“怎么，你认为我是你的受害者？”

“难道不是吗。”

阿图瓦雷尔抬起头来，仰望银发青年。

“不是的话，你又因何而难过。”

奥尔什方猝然伸出手，掐住了哥哥的咽喉和肩膀，狠狠地将对方摁在床上。

“阁下真是自以为是得可笑。”

他将左膝屈在阿图瓦雷尔腿间，低下头笑了。笑的时候，眼睛却是红的。

“你觉得我的母亲是被父亲所害吗？”

“不然，”黑发青年咳了一声，没有挣扎，“你的污名从何而来。”

“你的母亲呢，伯爵夫人也是被父亲所害吗。”

“否则她绝不会这么早就离世。”

提及亡母，阿图瓦雷尔的神情暗淡下去，“到头来，竟是她最爱的人伤她最深。”

“而你则在重蹈覆辙。”

哥哥的蓝眼睛眨了眨：“我不明白你的意思。”

“不，你明白，可你不肯承认。”

异母弟弟的手指在他咽喉上收紧，“你把所有责任都揽在自己身上，远远躲到边境，根本不是因为你觉得害了我、对不起我。你只是在自虐中寻找自我满足，以为只要自己遭了罪，就等于偿还了我受的苦。去你妈的，阿图瓦雷尔。换做是你，你会为此高高兴兴地过日子吗？‘看啊，没人知道他犯了错，没人惩罚他，他就自己惩罚自己。噢，他可真高尚，我感觉好多了。’世间可没有这么弱智的等式！”

喉管被压制的窒息感为黑发青年的眼蒙上一层水雾。他依旧没有反抗，只艰难地用气声说：“你说得对。”

“你真傲慢呐。‘错觉’，你以为这么说，我就会一身轻松，把从前的事都抛在脑后。可是你想过没有，”奥尔什方的手指松开些许，“让我受伤的从不是我们发生过关系，而是你将我们的关系视作耻辱。意识到这点时，我才发现，原来我们做出同样选择的背后，原因竟南辕北辙。”

“无论你怎么看待我们的关系，”阿图瓦雷尔一动不动地望着他，“那终归不值得为之骄傲。”

“对你来说，确实如此。”

黑发青年迷茫了：“对你来说不是？”

异母弟弟的神情变得柔和。他彻底松开了钳制着兄长颈项的右手，而后轻抚过对方的脸颊：“不是。”

“可——”

“不是错觉，不是没有选择，不是耻辱。那就是我想要的。”

阿图瓦雷尔闭上眼睛，侧过了头：“怎么可能。”

“怎么不可能。”

“从生下来就因非是自己错处而受苦的人，为什么会偏往那条路而行。”

“为什么？我的母亲为什么选择远离父亲，你的母亲为什么会因父亲出轨而患上心病，还能是为什么。”

“这又和我们的父母有什——”

黑发青年猛地反应过来，难以置信地睁眼看过去。异母弟弟已俯身压了下来，但他没有错过对方眼中一闪而过的炽热。

“因为我爱你，哥哥。”

奥尔什方拥抱着他，在他耳边悄声说。

**（下）**

他已忆不起是什么时候、因为什么而怀起这份隐秘的思念。或许确如异母哥哥所说，他没有选择，只是在母亲离世后天生依赖起当时最亲近的人。如同雏鸟的印随，那时向他伸出手的，无论是谁，都不会改变结果分毫。

但这理论细想起来却站不住脚。母亲给予的是亲情，他该追寻的也是同样——对他温柔的人正是他的血亲，建立兄弟关系才是顺理成章的事。可是，在蒙昧初开的时候，他们却走偏了路。

若说该怨环境，则确有道理。人的社会观与道德观，在身处“人世”之中才具有约束作用。一次次深夜的密会，脱离了他人的审视，也就脱离了“人世”的监管。既然没人知道他们仍秘密接触着彼此，那么，他们接触彼此到什么程度，都不算过界，不会有人来叫停。

彼时年少，谁也没想过将来。当下需求什么，就紧抓住什么不放。待到年岁渐长，进入社会，那些秘密应该自然而然地成为心照不宣，逐渐湮没在回忆的角落——至少封爵晚宴时，长兄已经将这点说得很清楚。

那很合理，但，那不是我想要的。

为什么不想要，却又是没有答案的迷题。爱情本是最没有保障的东西，悲欢离合，全凭人的感情而定。血缘则正相反，即便生死也无法斩断其存在。舍弃这份安定，去追逐世人眼中的背德，难道不是全然没有半点好处的愚蠢行径？

身下传来压抑的哼声，让奥尔什方稍微抬起了头。

累赘武装加上成年男性的体重压在身上，说不难受定然不实。然而比起现下的情况，弟弟的话更让阿图瓦雷尔震惊。他仿佛没听清楚般深吸了一口气，大声问：“你说什么？”

“我说事实，说你百般回避、拒绝承认的因果。你这个聪明透顶的笨蛋，把一切都搞反了。”

银发青年撑起上身，直直注视着异母哥哥。

“你的母亲郁郁而终，你觉得是父亲害的。可她若不爱他，他又怎么能伤到她。”

黑发青年的喉结动了一下：“……那和我们的情况不一样。”

“没什么不一样。我受了苦，你觉得是被你所害，那么你是为了害我受苦才让一切发生的吗？”

“不是，但……”

“你说我没有选择。”

奥尔什方打断了对方的话，“确实如此，我只有你。可你不同，你有选择。你有选择却仍选择了我，这只能说明一个事实——你也爱我。”

阿图瓦雷尔猛然挺身：“够了！”

“不够。”

异母弟弟毫不退让，再度伸手压制住了哥哥的双臂，直直俯视：“你口口声声说我对你的感情是我的‘错觉’，你对我的感情呢？我也让你有了错觉吗？”

“你不肯这么想。”他仔细审视着异母哥哥的神情，“这个想法代表我不再无辜。你觉得犯错的是你，远离我是为我好，可若我也有错，你的自我惩罚就不再站得住脚。”

“我已说过，你没有错。”

“如果我没有，你也一样没有。你非说自己做错了，那这其中必须有我的一份。”

黑发青年短促地笑了一声，眼神中却不含笑意：“你怎么回事。”

奥尔什方没回答他的问题：“阿图瓦雷尔，你是个瞎子。看清楚，让我痛苦的是谁对谁错吗？”

他吸了一口气，“是你非要用对错把我割裂出去，让我觉得自己在你生命中除了代表耻辱和错误之外，什么都不是！”

他的眼神锐利起来：“既然如此，我宁可是自己做错了才遭这份折磨。”

语毕，银发青年用双膝压制住身下人摊开的手掌。金属膝甲冰冷锐利，深深压进皮肉之中，阿图瓦雷尔立刻疼得哼了一声。奥尔什方置若罔闻，伸手固定住对方的头，俯身亲吻异母哥哥。

“记得十年前吗。”他让嘴唇擦过阿图瓦雷尔的，“十年前那晚，是我先这样吻的你。”

身体受制的同时又陷于痛楚，黑发青年开口得十分艰难：“你那时……还是个孩子……”

“所以应该什么都不懂？你少小瞧人了。”

抵在下巴上的手松开来，转而去解链甲上的束带，“六年前总不是孩子，现在更不是！”

“……那你更该清楚……自己行动的目的。”

阿图瓦雷尔集中精神稳住语调，“你这么做，想从中得到什么？想让我承认不该疏远你，想让我为此致歉？”

他顿了一下：“我会的。你可以住手了。”

异母弟弟嗤笑，手中动作未停：“于事无补。”

“说得对。那么现在这样，对你来说算不算补偿？”

“我想要的不是什么补偿——”

“你要什么？”

阿图瓦雷尔直截了当地问，“不要歉意，不要补偿，此前的争辩，仅仅是为控诉和叙旧吗。然后呢？”

哥哥骤然冷静的态度让奥尔什方感到莫名：“然后？”

“说完过去，总要说将来。”

黑发青年叹息，“十年前，六年前……无论对错，我们都回不去了。不管接下来你要对我做什么，我们的关系也一样无法变回以前。”

压制的力道渐渐松了。银发青年疑惑地开口：“我不是想要回到过去……”

“不是想回到过去，那就是想去往未来。”

阿图瓦雷尔垂下眼睫，“可我们没有未来。”

耽于过往，无非是想在未来延续过往的美好。然而童蒙无知的时代已然远去，既已受到伦理的约束，便再无法轻易挣脱。假使他们撕破此前不和的假象，如父亲所愿般演绎出兄友弟恭，私下再延续那份为世理不容的关系，能从中获得慰藉不假，能轻易地将彼此推进万劫不复的境地，也不假。

究其原因，不过是他爱他，他也爱他。

相爱的人，嘴上能够撒谎，眼中的情意却难以掩饰。面上的龃龉是最好的借口，只要不看过去，认谁也不会发现端倪。

但若是关系良好的兄弟，就再没有不看、不解近的理由。无论多么谨慎小心，也有疏漏之时，只因那是人之常情——言语、温度、气味、小动作，一种关系中，总有什么能造成与众不同。

这是一个处处矛盾的无解死局。

将疏远的假象延续下去，他们就无法以兄弟的方式亲近彼此；用兄弟的方式亲近彼此，他们又无法抗拒强烈到需要远走的吸引；放任那份引力，导向的结局定是来自更高层次的分隔与禁制。

“所以，没有未来。”

阿图瓦雷尔已经坐了起来，被膝甲压出裂口的双手摊在腿上。奥尔什方站在他身前，不复之前冲动的愤懑，只是愕然地看着缓缓叙述因由的哥哥。

“你也明白的。”黑发青年没指责对方之前的粗暴，“不然毋须父亲要求，你早就会偷偷跑过来。”

两厢静默了很久，银发青年恶狠狠地再度开口：“你还忽略了别的可能。”

“愿闻其详。”

“既然是死局，破局即是解法。”奥尔什方说，“死局的原因是受伦理礼教束缚，那就彻底不要脸好了。”

他立在异母哥哥面前，阴影笼罩下来，“让我把刚才半途而废的事做完，让营地的四大家族都看到，让你再没退路，又会如何。”

他说得凶残，阿图瓦雷尔却低着头，满不在乎地笑出声来。

威胁仍在继续：“你重视家族名声，我可无所谓。”

“那‘福尔唐家的骑士’——”

奥尔什方扯扯身上链甲，反唇相讥：“现在可是艾因哈特家的。”

眼见异母哥哥仍旧不以为意，话就越发极端起来：“你认为我不敢。”

“我知道你不会。”

“你根本没有你以为的那么了解我！”

“但听不出来的，总能看出来。”

阿图瓦雷尔站起身，让二人的视线平齐。极近的距离内，嘴上无遮拦地说着恶行计划的弟弟，眼中却满是不忍。

眼中所见，让黑发青年了然地露出苦笑，心也随之抽痛了。

他不会这么做，和名声无关，和是否固执于家族或个人的荣耀也无关。

是因为从小被流言污名所害的人，最知晓其中的苦难有多深重。已经倾诉过浓厚爱意的人，又怎么忍心亲手将所爱放进折磨之中。

“我能看出，你舍不得。”

笃定的语气彻底挫败了对方的虚张声势，面前的青年恍然又变成了那个无所适从的六岁孩童。

他怒也怒了，悲也悲了，所有的办法都已用尽，到最后连破釜沉舟的威胁都被看穿是假的。所以就只能这样了？那么多关于对错的争论过后，换来的却是“没有未来”？

可这不该啊。

有情有爱，心意相通，结果竟还是要继续形同陌路下去。

“刚才，你问我想要什么。”

无措让异母弟弟显出一点罕见的可怜。更罕见的是，他终于放弃所有倔强，开口发出了恳求：

“我想要你。”

阿图瓦雷尔双手捧着他的脸颊，额头和他的抵在一起：“我也是。”

对方的话音再响起时，已有些鼻音：“但不行？”

情绪波及过来，黑发青年狠狠地闭起眼睛：“但不行。”

这段牵扯之中，只要有一个人自私，便能很容易得偿所愿。恰是对彼此的顾念，让他们再没有继续的可能。

又哪里需要等世俗来行刑，现下难道不已是万劫不复。

异母兄弟维持亲昵的姿态良久，是奥尔什方率先拉开了哥哥的手。

双掌之中，膝甲切出的伤口有一丝凝固血色，银发青年看着那道暗红，低头吻了上去。

左掌之后，他闭起眼睛停在右掌，停了很久。黑发青年沉默地看着他动作，见对方眉头紧皱，睫毛颤抖，仿佛在忍耐着天大的痛楚。

再睁眼的同时，他迅速放开手，戴上放在置物柜上的面盔，决然地离开了。

庆功的宴会还在继续，鼎沸在门开的瞬间侵入，又在门合上的时候湮灭。

那是喧嚣的人世。无论听得见听不见，它都在外面。

阿图瓦雷尔仃立于房间中，一动不动。直站到营地篝火将熄，他才颤抖着叹了一声，低下头，缓缓将弟弟吻过的双掌覆盖在眼上。


End file.
